covertactionfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Theft (Plot)
A Simple Theft is one of the possible plots in a game of Covert Action. It is the shortest and least complex of all Plots, and appears only on the Local Disturbance Difficulty setting. It is geared towards novice players. General Plot Overview In a Simple Theft scenario, 4 Participants attempt to steal an important and/or valuable item to assist them in future plots. This is performed loosely in four general steps: The plot begins with the Mastermind informing the Organizer to watch out for Max Remington. The Organizer then proceeds to activate all other participants in this plot. In the next step, several Minor Agents acquire items by performing Minor Crimes. The Researcher acquires a set of Blueprints of the location where the target item is kept, and an Alarm Specialist acquires a specialized Alarm Bypass. Both items are delivered directly to the Thief. In the third step, the Thief commits the Primary Crime by breaking into the target location and acquiring the stolen goods. In the final step, stolen item is delivered directly to the Mastermind. Participants Items During a Simple Theft plot, three items are created and will move between participants as the plot dictates: Plot Outline The following actions are performed by the participants in the plot. The order in which these actions will occur is not strict, and may change slightly depending on random factors, as well as in reaction to Max Remington's actions. Please note! This plot bears a lot of resemblence to the Theft Plot. However, the Simple Theft is a very basic plot containing fewer participants, and is structured in a way that makes it significantly easier to thwart. For one, the plot begins and ends with the Mastermind. The first event is a message sent from him to the Organizer, which - if intercepted and decoded - will give you the Mastermind's location. To make things even easier, the Mastermind will wait until the very end of the plot to receive the stolen goods, which means you have plenty of time to arrest him! Also, the first part of the plot sees the Organizer sending and receiving messages to/from each and every member of the plot. Arresting the Organizer - or better yet Turning him - will give you the location and Role of each participant. It's almost as good as arresting the Mastermind. Activation During this stage, the Mastermind activates the Organizer, who in turn activates all other participants. *The Mastermind sends a message to the Organizer: *The Organizer sends a message to the Researcher: *The Organizer sends a message to the Alarm Specialist: *The Organizer sends a message to the Thief: By this point, the Organizer has completed his mission, and will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. Acquisitions During this stage, the Minor Agents perform Minor Crimes to acquire the necessary items for this plot. The Researcher steals Blueprints of the target location, while the Alarm Specialist constructs an Alarm Bypas. Both items are delivered to the Thief. *The Researcher visits the Thief and delivers the Blueprints Item: :*Note that this is not a true Handoff, because the Blueprints Item does not exist before this meeting occurs. It appears suddenly in the Thief's posession during this meeting. *The Alarm Specialist acquires the Alarm Bypass Item: *The Alarm Specialist visits the Thief and delivers the Alarm Bypass Item: By this point, both of the above participants (Researcher and Alarm Specialist) have fulfilled their mission and will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. Execution *The Thief steals a valuable item from the target location, and acquires the Stolen Goods Item. No participants complete their missions at this stage. Resolution *The Thief visits the Mastermind and delivers the Stolen Goods Item: At this point all participants have completed their missions, and will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. Scoring This is a list of the points you will be rewarded for performing various actions during the course of the mission. In addition, the following failure will increase the Maximum Score by the listed amount of points: * Fail to prevent the Primary Crime: 120 points. * Fail to prevent the Stolen Goods from reaching the Mastermind: 280 points. The highest final score possible for this mission is 1269, before applying Difficulty multipliers. Category:Plots